villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Warrior (Prince of Persia)
The Warrior was once a peaceful King forced to sell his soul to the God of Darkness, Ahriman to save his people from total destruction. He serves as on of the bosses in the Prince of Persia (2008) video game. History The unnamed man that would become The Warrior was once a king who along with his kingdom sought nothing but to remain at peace. Unfortunately one day his kingdom was attacked and since most refused to fight he gathered those willing to fight and tried to save his people by leading the small group he could form. Unfortunately they were outnumbered and overpowered quickly. Just as the kingdom started to fall the dark God, Ahriman told him he would grant him enough power that the king would be able to save his people but would only do it in return for the kings soul. Realizing that it was the only way for his people to live he selflessly made this deal. The king became a unstoppable force and was turned into one of the Corrupted. After defeating the invaders the king left his people unable to return as he had become all they hated as a result of his deal. Over time he was dubbed The Warrior and as he sold his soul was forced to serve Ahriman for all eternity. Eventually he has along with his master and said masters followers were sealed away in the Tree of Life. However they eventually were released though he does show a difference from the other Corrupted that retain their personality as he only wishes to destroy the Fertile Grounds not Elika or Prince in fact he often asked them to turn away from their quest so he wouldn't have to kill them. As he is defeated for the final time and he is being cleansed the Warrior realizes he is about to explode so in his final moments he throws both Elika and Prince to safety while asking that his people to forgive him for all his actions. Personality He was once peaceful and still shows a desire to not harm others unless its absolutely necessary often warning them to turn back from their quest. He is also shown to want his peoples forgiveness for becoming all they hated in his last moments even though he only did it to save them. Powers and Abilities The Warrior is near indestructible and immortal due to being a Corrupted but to a seemingly larger degree in durability. He is by far the strongest physically of his fellow Corrupted in raw strength as only Elika's mystical energy granted by Ormazd himself can hurt him or damage his armor. He is shown to fall from great heights and ultimately survive though once his armor is weakened he finally is killed though not before he throws both Elika and Prince to safety. He also seemingly has great stamina as he rarely if ever appears to tire despite how often he charges and falls from great height or even into lava he seems to have enough energy to get back up. He also is seemingly able to teleport to a certain degree as he appears in his final battle out of nowhere. Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Prince of Persia Villains